


Heat Frayed My Brain

by graveltotempo



Series: SWNSummerBingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, SWN Summer Bingo 2016, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is too hot to function, and he might be dying in sweat. Thank god Stiles and Derek are always there to show off their skills at being ridiculous, sassy and sarcastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Frayed My Brain

Isaac was convinced that he was dying. It was hot- _too_ hot. He was sweating even more than normal and there _still_ wasn’t a single ventilator in the loft. He might already be dead for all he knows.

“I think I’m dying.” He said out loud. He might have talked to a brick for all the attention Derek was giving him. “Am I already dead? Is this why you can’t hear me?” 

The Alpha didn’t even raise his head to look at him and continued to do that thing where he just stared at the wall all day long until there was a crisis. Or a Stiles. “If you were already dead,” started the man “I would notice. I wouldn’t miss you, but I would notice your absence.”

The blond huffed, crossing his arms around his chest. Nope, it was too hot to be even angry, so he laid on the floor again. “You would miss me. Scott would make sure you missed me.” He answered instead, and Derek went right back to ignoring him. Because Derek was an ass.

Could someone possibly die by drowning in his own sweat? That would be an awful way to go. He asked that much out loud, and Derek stared at him with a blank face. “I see what Stiles means when he says that he might lose brain cells if he’s exposed to you for too long.” He says in the end, and Isaac growls at him affronted.

“Stop being mean to Isaac.” The blond wolf looked towards the door to find Scott standing with Stiles on his back and Boyd next to him holding a ventilator.

Derek glared at the other three. “What are you doing here?” he asked, and Stiles perked up at the sound of his voice.

“Derek! Buddy, pal, dude, bro,” the werewolf pinched the bridge of his nose “Use your wolfy powers and growl the sun into submission.” Ordered the teenager.

Derek glared at him instead, and Scott scowled right back. “This was a bad idea, Stiles. The sun is making him even ruder than usual, we should just go home and relax.” Said the dark haired beta, making Boyd roll his eyes.

Boyd walked up to him and started hammering with the ventilator as Scott begrudgingly dropped Stiles down next to Derek. The werewolf stopped glaring and moved away towards the windows, to open them up. 

Isaac yelped in indignation. “Excuse me? You open the window for Stiles but not for me?” he demanded, and he could have sworn that Derek’s ears went a little pink.

Instead of answering the question, the wolf arched an eyebrow. “I thought you said you were dying. I was going to tell Erica to prepare the party.” He admitted, making both Boyd and Stiles snort in amusement. Well, Boyd snorted. Stiles made a wheezing sound in between a silent laugh and a snort.

“Erica would miss me best,” sniffed the blond beta. 

Scott looked affronted, as he settled next to him. “I would totally miss you, Isaac!” he announced, making Isaac beam at him.

Stiles raised his head from where he was laying, his leg magically having found a spot on Derek’s lap. “Are we talking about hypothetical or actual death here? I can help hide the body.” He offered. The blond beta glared at him.

Before he could say anything else, a current of fresh cold air finally breezing in the room. “Thank fuck.” Murmured Stiles, and Isaac silently agree, sending a kiss in the general direction of Boyd.

The silence lasted for about 30 seconds, before Stiles started talking again. “You know; we should do something. A Pack thingy something. Since it’s summer. And we’re all out of school. And we’re all bored out of our minds, and in desperate need of company.”

Everyone ignored him, except Scott- who was too pure for the world, honestly-. “A Pack thingy?”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, and it was too hot for this. “Yes! Like, something along the lines of going outside tonight, light a fire, while the humans sing and the werewolves howl at the moon or something.”

Isaac smirked at the unimpressed eyebrow Derek gave him. “Howl at the moon?” asked the Alpha.

The human nudged Derek’s leg with his toes. “Yeah, you’re werewolves, do  something wolfy, right? You guys do your furry thing, and let me and Allison talk about  _ Trees swayin' in the summer breeze showin off their leaves as we walk by _ …” he wiggled his eyebrows at him with a grin.

Derek still looked unimpressed. “First, it’s _trees swayin’ in the summer breeze showing off their silver leaves_.” He pointed out, and Isaac hid a smile. Of course Derek would know the exact lyrics to that ancient song. “Second, you can’t sing. And third, are you sure the heat is not frying your brain?”

Stiles smirked, and Isaac saw the exact moment the joke appeared in his head. He was that used to him. Still, there wasn’t enough time to tell him to stop- Stiles had already started talking. “Oh, I’m not the one at risk of frying his brain. I’m more likely the one to get reported to 999.” He commented.

Derek glared, but of course he couldn’t help but ask what Stiles meant. Stiles grinned wider at the question. “Haven’t you heard? You could get fined if you ever decide to leave a poor dog alone in a hot car.”

Boyd and Scott groaned in unison, while Isaac just gave another sigh. Just watching them chase each other in the loft made him sweat. Normally he would have joined, but a) Derek would have killed him, and b) it was honestly too hot.

 


End file.
